Valentines and Ramen
by Tsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Today is a special day and Naruto has something special to say! Yeah, lame rhyme I know... But anyway, our favorite nin needs to give a certain someone a message. Slight NaruxSaku I guess. Oneshot


Okay, this is my first story that I've written in a very long time.

Since last year.

sorry!

Keep in mind, this is the time period between after Itachi came for Naruto and battled Sasuke. But before Naruto left with Jiraiya to find Tsunade.

Okay, enjoy!

--

The sun was what had woke up Naruto. He got up slowly and sat there for a while on his bed before realizing he had something very important to do today. Naruto got dressed quickly and grabbed the small envelope that was on the table near the door and ran outside.

And then he ran into Kiba.

Literally.

"Can't you just say hi like a normal person?" Kiba complained as both nins stood up from the ground.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, ignoring him. He needed to give the envelope to Sakura as soon as possible.

Kiba thought for a second. "I think she said she was going to the hospital."

"Thanks dog breath!" Naruto started running at full speed before Kiba had a chance to say something back, or catch up to him.

He was almost at the hospital, when he saw Sakura at the entrance. Naruto was about to yell out her name when he suddenly stopped. Seriously, how many people was he about to run over in one day?

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata said in her quiet voice.

"Hi Hinata." The blonde nin looked behind her to see if Sakura was still there. She wasn't. She had already gone inside. "Hey, can we talk later? I have to do something right now."

"I just wanted to...um, tell you something."

Naruto listened. "Yeah?"

"Well, it's something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time now..." (A/n: Dun dun dun) Her gaze lowered to the ground. She hesitated for a moment and looked up and said, "Good luck with any missions you have." (A/n: So close)

'I'll never understand girls.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Uh, thanks, you too!" He began running again. "See you later Hinata!" The jinchuuriki yelled over his shoulder.

Since Naruto started for the hospital, he never heard Hinata quietly say, "Happy Valentines Day, Naruto-kun."

The blonde nin didn't stop running until he was in front of the receptionist. "Which room did Sakura-chan go to?" Naruto said impatiently.

"Sakura? She went to room 241."

"Thanks lady!"

"Don't run in the hallway!" She called after him but Naruto kept on running. His attention span wouldn't let him stand there and listen to a **whole** two minute lecture.

After what seemed like alot of stairs, Naruto reached the room. He opened the door and walked in, the envelope almost slipping out of his hand from excitement.

Sakura was visiting Sasuke.

No suprise.

Sakura hadn't looked up when Naruto opened the door. She was sitting next to Sasuke's bed, watching him with a silent sadness. A sadness so deep, Naruto could feel it.

Feeling slightly disappointed, but not ready to give up yet, Naruto put on his trademark grin and said, "Hey Sakura-chan."

No answer.

No response.

"So Sakura," Naruto continued. "Um...I wanted to give you this." He held the small envelope out so she could take it.

She didn't.

"It's not important or anything but..." Naruto trailed off. He was more than disappointed now. Naruto laid down the envelope on a table, near a vase of flowers. "I'll just leave it here and..." He started for the door and looked back. "See you later, Sakura-chan."

Sakura slowly turned her gaze from Sasuke to the blonde nin at the doorway. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Naruto nodded.

That was all Sakura needed. She gave her full attention to the young Uchiha once more.

Naruto opened the door and began his way home, which seemed to take longer than usual. Then again, everything seems to take longer when you have a broken heart.

* * *

It was dusk now. The light was fading outside and darkness was inching closer and closer. It was quiet except for the occasional beep from one of the machines.

"Sakura, visiting hours are over."

The kunoichi stood up and said good bye to the nurse who was coming in. She began her way home, sighing. All day, and Sasuke hadn't said a single word.

The nurse began checking Sasuke's vital signs. Everything was fine. She was about to go to another room and check the other patients when a small envelope caught her attention.

She picked it up and studied it. On the front it said, "Sakura." It was unopened. The nurse made a mental note to give it to her when she came tomorrow.

But curiousity got the better of her.

If Sakura forgot it here, it must not be very important.

She wouldn't mind then if someone took a look at it.

Careful not to rip the envelope too much so Sakura wouldn't notice, the nurse found a small card inside.

Nothing more.

It was a white blank card.

She opened it up and it read:

_Sakura,_

_I like you more than ramen!_

_-Naruto_

_--_

So review and tell me whatcha think!


End file.
